No hay perdón para los que tienen sangre en las manos
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Es en el lecho de muerte cuando realmente nos damos cuenta de la cantidad de errores que hemos cometido. Salazar Slytherin no es diferente al resto y sus recuerdos del último año que pasó en Hogwarts, desbordan su mente, mostrándole todo lo que ha perdido en sólo cuatro estaciones. Este fic participa en el reto Citas Célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclamer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pretenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
**

**Este fic participa en el reto _Citas Célebres v.2.0 _del foro_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

_Para borrar nuestras faltas a los ojos de los hombres son precisos torrentes de sangre; pero ante Dios una sola lágrima basta. —**Chateaubriand**_

* * *

**"No hay perdón para los que tienen sangre en las manos"**

_Invierno, año 1293_

La débil luz de una vela era lo único que iluminaba la sobria habitación. La oscuridad se extendía sin límite más allá de la ventana, creando una sensación de vacío y soledad. Una respiración trabajosa rompía el silencio. Un anciano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, entre sábanas de seda y almohadas rellenas de plumas. Pero ni la suavidad del lecho, ni las riquezas que le rodeaban parecían calmar su alma intranquila. No duraría un día más.

Salazar Slytherin era consciente de que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Sólo ahora, postrado en cama, se daba cuenta de lo poco especial que era realmente. Él, que había defendido siempre la superioridad de la sangre pura, completamente mágica, sobre la de los muggles y sus hijos magos. Él, que había defendido sus convicciones aún a costa de abandonar su hogar. Porque Hogwarts se había convertido en su casa a lo largo de los años, había construido el colegio con su propia magia, había gastado días y noches pensando en la solución de sus problemas, que parecían nacer en cada bloque de piedra colocada, y había recorrido países enteros en busca de las mejores protecciones. Él, que había luchado contra sus propios amigos por la pureza de la sangre, ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido en vano. Porque a la hora de morir, moriría como un muggle.

Sólo había tres cosa que echaba en falta en ese momento, y tenían nombre y apellido: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. No había vuelto a Hogwarts tras su partida. No se había interesado nunca por reconciliarse con sus amigos. No había vuelto a pedir perdón o exigir disculpas. Durante años, desterró Hogwarts a un recuerdo lejano. Pero ahora estos se desbordaban en su mente ya anciana...

_Invierno, año 1091._

El invierno comenzaba en Hogwarts y los pasillos ya a penas se podían recorrer sin congelarse. Los grandes ventanales del Gran Comedor todavía no habían sido colocados y el aire frío entraba sin problemas. Lo único que impedía que la nieve se colara a través de los huecos, eran los encantamientos de impermeabilidad inteligentemente colocados.

Fuera de los muros del castillo a medio construir, tres jóvenes magos estaban reunidos junto al lago helado.

—Rowena, si sigues leyendo se te va a fundir el cerebro—bromeó Godric, consciente de que nada irritaba más a su amiga que la interrupción de una interesante lectura.

—Oh, Godric—Rowena imprimió una cantidad increíble de irritación en el nombre del mago—. Cualquier día de estos colmarás mi paciencia.

—¿Qué harás?¿Atacarme con uno de esos pergaminos en los que escribes números todo el día?

Salazar sonrió, sabiendo lo que venía.

—¡Aritmancia!—chilló Rowena, a la vez que se levantaba, dejando el libro a un lado. Godric imitó su acción—. ¡Es Aritmancia!

—Sí, sí, ya lo has dicho—dijo el joven, dando un paso atrás. Este era el momento en el que iba a soltar algo estúpido—. Aritmancia, eso de los numeritos.

—¡Numeritos!—exclamó la joven Rowena—. ¿Salazar, le estás escuchando? Nuestro trabajo de años, denominado como "eso de los numeritos"

Salazar se encogió de hombros, consciente de que Godric sólo trataba de molestarla. El joven mago no solía demostrarlo, pero en realidad era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. Salazar intuía que Rowena también era consciente de ello y lo hacía por puro entretenimiento.

Rowena no parecía nada contenta con su simple aceptación. Miró con ojos ardientes a Godric, que dio otro paso antes de echar a correr. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que la joven le siguiera, pareciendo más una simple mujer divirtiéndose con su amigo que la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos. Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, Rowena acabó atrapando a Godric con un hechizo de su propia invención. Ambos cayeron al suelo nevado y comenzaron a revolcarse entre el polvo blanco.

Salazar sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—Siempre peleando, ¿cierto?

Salazar miró a Helga, que se había acercado silenciosamente hasta el haya en el que habían estado sentados los tres. La invitó a sentarse a su lado y ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

—El bosque está creciendo bien—advirtió Salazar, observando los árboles que poco a poco iban creciendo y desarrollándose. Helga lo había planeado todo para que fuese un buen lugar para guarecer a diferentes criaturas.

—Sí, es una suerte que estén respondiendo tan bien al hechizo de rápido crecimiento.

Salazar asintió. El Bosque de Helga había sido un punto de discusión entre los cuatro. No habían estado demasiado seguros de dejar que la bruja siguiese con su proyecto, porque no le veían verdadera utilidad a tener un montón de criaturas potencialmente peligrosas alrededor de niños que comenzaban su educación. Pero la siempre manejable Helga, esta vez había seguido en sus trece, empeñada en continuar con el Bosque. Y lo había conseguido.

—He tenido una idea para que cada uno esté conforme con sus preferencias para admitir a los niños—dijo Salazar repentinamente.

—¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Helga, interesada por las dudas que veía en el rostro de su amigo.

—Dividir a los alumnos en Casas—respondió—. Piénsalo: tú dices que debemos dejar que vengan los que se comprometan a ser trabajadores, pacientes y leales. Godric sólo quiere a aquellos que sean justos y valientes, y Rowena a los más inteligentes. Y yo...

—Y tú sólo deseas a aquellos que sean hijos de magos, ¿verdad?—terminó Helga.

Salazar frunció el ceño ante el tono de su amiga, pero no le quedó más opción que la de asentir.

—Os negáis a verlo—comenzó Salazar muy lentamente—, pero los hijos de muggles sólo traerán la desgracia a este lugar. Nos asesinan en nombre de Dios, pero pasan por alto sus palabras. ¿No existe en la religión que ellos profesan, el principio de amar al prójimo como a uno mismo? Son unos hipócritas y malos creyentes.

—No todos son así y con once años aún podemos enseñarles que no son monstruos—argumentó Helga—. Esas ideas tuyas, sólo te llevarán a la soledad.

Y, por una vez, Helga Hufflepuff demostró ser tan sabia como Rowena Ravenclaw.

**oOo**

_Primavera, año 1091 _

A Salazar no le gustaba la primavera. No le molestaban las flores o las lluvias, ni tampoco que Godric se pasara el día resoplando, con ganas de que llegase el verano para poder descansar de la construcción. Ni que Helga y Rowena estuviesen completamente revolucionadas por el desfile de fin de primavera que se celebraba en Hogsmade, un pequeño pueblo cercano a Hogwarts.

No, lo que le molestaba eran los recuerdos.

En el futuro, muchos magos y brujas se preguntarían cómo magos tan dispares habían terminado siendo amigos y creando un colegio. Unos dirían que les unía la ambición de dar un lugar de estudio a los niños magos. Otros, que los polos opuestos se atraen. Y, el resto, crearían sus propias historias fantasiosas.

La realidad seguramente sería mucho más sangrienta. Los cuatro se habían reunido en un pequeño pueblo, rotos, solos y sin rumbo.

Y con un mismo sueño.

El prometido de Rowena había muerto en la guerra. Helga había huido de su casa, pues su madre quería casarla con un noble al que odiaba. Los padres de Godric habían muerto. Y Salazar había perdido a su hermano.

Fue pura casualidad, puro destino.

Una noche en la que se consolaron mutuamente y forjaron una frágil amistad. En esa noche nació realmente Hogwarts y con el tiempo se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Pero su compañía no le quitaba el dolor de su pérdida. No remitía con el paso de los años y por eso odiaba la primavera. Porque su hermano había muerto entre flores manchadas de sangre.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Salazar se giró.

Godric le miraba desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Era impresionante la capacidad que tenía ese hombre para encontrarle. Y también era odiosa. Salazar no podía tener un momento de soledad que durase más de unos minutos. ¿Le había echado un encantamiento de rastreo o algo por el estilo? No quería compañía ese día.

—Sí—respondió al de unos segundos—. Sólo estaba asegurándome de que todo estuviese terminado en este lado del castillo.

—Seguro—Godric puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo de piedra—. Sé en lo que estás pensando.

—Y aún así sigues negándote—le reprochó Salazar.

Godric suspiró, consciente de que Salazar no estaba en su mejor día.

—Lo siento—comenzó, con mucho cuidado—, pero no pienso excluir a unos niños inocentes por tu rencor. No todos son como ellos, Salazar.

—Son unos bárbaros—el odio en su voz sorprendió a Godric. Sabía que Salazar aún estaba dolido y guardaba muchísimo rencor en su interior, pero nunca había escuchado tanta maldad en su voz—. Deberíamos matarlos a todos.

—Salazar...—Godric no sabía qué decir. Muchas veces antes le había consolado, siempre había encontrado las palabras necesarias para levantarle el ánimo. Pero ahora sentía que se le escaba de las manos—. No puedes...

—¡Puedo y debería hacerlo!—gritó—. ¡Debería ir a Londres y exterminar a cada familia muggle de la manera más dolorosa posible!

—¡Son inocentes!¡No pueden defenderse!

—¡Mi hermano también era inocente!¡Nunca le hizo daño a nadie, pero eso no evitó que le prendieran!

—¡No le traerás de vuelta!—Godric le agarró los brazos y le zarandeó, como si así fuese a conseguir que entendiese. Pero Salazar no iba a entrar en razones.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

Rowena y Helga entraron en la biblioteca, horrorizadas ante el panorama. Godric y Salazar habían discutido mucho durante la construcción pero nunca con esa intensidad. El tema del hermano de Salazar nunca había vuelto a ser tocado desde aquella noche en la que compartieron sus penas. Y su odio nunca había sido medido, ni tomado realmente en serio.

—Salazar, esto tiene que acabar—Helga dio un paso adelante, seria—. No puedes derramar la sangre de inocentes en nombre de tu hermano.

—Todo está preparado, Salazar—intervino Rowena—. El Sombrero está acabado y tu proposición de las Casas se puede llevar adelante. Le darás clase sólo a aquellos que se atengan a tus exigencias.

Salazar no hizo caso de ninguno de ellos, y abandonó la biblioteca sin mirar a nadie.

**oOo**

_Verano, año 1091  
_

El verano fue el único testigo de la creación de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Había sido difícil introducir un basilisco en Hogwarts, ante la atenta vigilancia de sus compañeros. Salazar estaba decidido a irse de ese lugar en cuanto hubiese terminado su última aportación al colegio. Un proyecto que jamás habría sido aprobado por Helga, Rowena o Godric. Sobre todo por este último.

La amistad entre los cuatro se había enfriado desde aquella discusión sobre los muggles. Y quien peor lo había llevado era Godric.

Habían comenzado una guerra fría, que explotaría en cualquier momento. Cada pequeño movimiento, palabra, cada cosa que uno hacía, parecía molestar al otro. Salazar se había estado controlando porque sabía que tenía que terminar la Cámara antes de irse. No podía dejar que el enfado empañase su mente, estropeando todos sus planes

Por suerte, sólo tenía que tratar con él.

Rowena se dedicaba a sus libros y a la Aritmancia, una disciplina por la que Salazar, uno de sus creadores, había perdido todo el interés. Por su parte, Helga se había recluido en los invernaderos, donde se pasaba los días tratando de encontrar los mejores hechizos para el crecimiento de las plantas.

—Está terminada—susurró Salazar.

El pequeño basilisco se arrastró por su boca hasta el interior del rostro tallado. Salazar había pensado mucho en lo que quería hacer en esa cámara y decidió que quería que sus descendientes conocieran el rostro de su antepasado. Era su legado, a parte del propio Hogwarts. Sólo sus descendientes podrían llevar a cabo la noble tarea de eliminar a los hijos de muggles del colegio. Porque ellos no merecían estar, porque todos eran unos asesinos, un peligro.

Salazar regresó a la superficie, confiando en que su plan se llevaría a cabo. La Cámara estaba muy bien escondida, precisamente porque no quería que cualquier estúpido llegase hasta ella, fuese su descendiente o no. Un basilisco no se podía poner en manos de inmaduros o necios porque encerraba un poder demasiado grande para estos.

—Salazar—le saludó Rowena—. Por fin te encuentro.

El joven mago no podía negar que era hermosa. Con su larga trenza cobriza, su sonrisa amable y esa inteligencia que brillaba en sus ojos azules. Salazar había pensado en ella muchas veces calificándola de hermosa, pero ahora que sabía que su partida sería inminente, había tomado consciencia de lo que realmente encerraban sus pensamientos. No era un amor romántico, de hecho, Salazar no lo calificaría como tal. Era algo más cercano al deseo que a un enamoramiento.

Admiraba su capacidad deductiva, su inteligencia y su sarcasmo. Además, era la que mejor le comprendía y con la que mejor se llevaba. Ella no se dejaba llevar por las emociones como Godric, ni era tan dulce como Helga, que a veces se parecía más a una madre que a una amiga. Rowena era fría, calculadora y no se dejaba cegar por lo que se consideraba justo o bueno. Ella buscaba el bien mayor aunque eso significara sacrificar a unos cuantos. Sin embargo, también había puntos en los que no coincidían. Rowena consideraba que, si eran inteligentes, no debería negarle una educación a los hijos de muggles. Esa era su mayor virtud pero también su mayor defecto. Le daba demasiada importancia a la instrucción.

—Rowena, ¿necesitabas algo?

—Oh, pues me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con esta contradicción que he encontrado en mis cálculos—sonrió, entusiasmada ante un problema complicado—. Sé que estoy cerca de la solución pero no consigo encontrarla.

Sabiendo que su proyecto estaba terminado, Salazar gastó el resto del verano ayudando a Rowena en sus cálculos.

Viendo que Salazar parecía volver a ser el de antes, los otros tres fundadores creyeron que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sólo el tiempo demostraría que no había nada más lejos de la verdad.

**oOo**

_Otoño, año 1091_

El Bosque de Helga parecía extrañamente desnudo sin las hojas de los árboles, que ahora decoraban el suelo del bosque.

Salazar caminaba entre los arbustos, mirando en derredor, tratando de encontrar un lugar lejos de todos esos niños hijos de muggles. El primer curso de Hogwarts había comenzado y de los pocos alumnos con los que contaban, al menos dos tercios eran hijos de muggles. Salazar tenía poco trabajo con los cinco chicos que tenía en su Casa así que el tiempo que no gastaba enseñando, lo pasaba en el bosque, pensando.

Se había sentido tentado a utilizar el basilisco cuando vio a todos esos futuros asesinos, pero sabía que si actuaba, todas las miradas caerían sobre él. No, ese trabajo lo debía dejar a sus descendientes.

—¡Cuidado, George!

Salazar notó un golpe en su espalda, que le hizo trastabillar. Se giró a mirar al culpable que había caído sobre las hojas secas. El otro niño, cuyo nombre desconocía, salió corriendo asustado por su presencia. El presunto George, no tuvo oportunidad.

—Lo siento, señor...Nosotros no...—balbuceó, irritantemente.

—Silencio, niño—le acalló—. ¿A caso no sabéis que este bosque está prohibido?¡Te vas a ganar un buen castigo por esto!

—Yo...—Salazar le levantó sin muchos miramientos y lo arrastró hasta un claro, todavía más alejado del castillo que el lugar en el que habían estado.

—Tu nombre.

—George Wirthin, señor—respondió el niño, con el miedo tiñendo su voz.

—Casa—Salazar no estaba seguro de sus razones para interrogar al niño pero sabía cuál iba a ser su próxima pregunta.

—Hufflepuff, señor.

Por supuesto...

—Estatus de sangre.

—Pues...—dudó y Salazar supo lo que venía—. Hijo de Muggles, señor.

Salazar rugió y sacó la varita. El niño se encogió bajo sus manos pero lo que él veía no era un simple alumno de Hogwarts, lo único que había ante sus ojos era un posible asesino de magos. De magos como su hermano.

—¡Salazar!¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

La varita saltó de su mano.

—¿Y tú?¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme mi varita?—gritó—. Este niño ha violado una de las normas del colegio, merece un castigo.

—Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, Salazar, pero a mí no me engañas—replicó Godric, enfadado—. Le castigas por un crimen que no ha cometido.

Salazar recogió su varita del suelo, a la vez que George salía corriendo y se perdía entre los árboles. Los dos magos, antaño amigos, se miraron a los ojos con las varitas levantadas. Era increíble en qué había derivado todo ese cariño, toda esa fraternidad que se profesaban hacía menos de un año. Salazar lamentaba que las cosas tuviesen que ser así pero no iba a permitir que esos sangre sucia estudiaran en su colegio. Y Godric ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Puedes matarme ahora, Godric, pero no conseguirás salvar a esos sangre sucia—se burló Salazar, soltando una carcajada.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió el mago—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—He dejado una herencia escondida en el colegio. Un legado de muerte para los indignos.

—No es verdad—dijo Godric—. Tú no eres así. Les odias, es cierto, pero no eres un asesino.

Salazar rió ante su inconsciencia.

—Te equivocas, Godric. Todos van a morir y será gracias a mí y a mis descendientes.

Godric sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer sus palabras, buscando la mentira en ellas. Pero Salazar no mentía y, lo peor, era que se sentía orgulloso de proclamarse asesino. El mago se preguntó si habría matado al niño si él no hubiera llegado. Mirando sus ojos, Godric no pudo evitar contemplar la posibilidad, que unos meses antes le habría parecido imposible.

Siendo cierto lo que Salazar decía, sólo le quedaba una salida.

—Entonces, para asegurarme de que tus planes nunca se lleven a cabo—comenzó Godric—, ni tú, ni ninguno de tus descendientes sois bienvenidos en Hogwarts. Sus puertas están selladas para tu estirpe, Salazar Slytherin. Abandona estas tierras, para no volver jamás.

Salazar sonrió cínicamente pero no puso impedimentos. Sabía desde el principio, desde la primavera, que sus días en Hogwarts estaban contados, y no se sintió contrariado por saberse certero. Sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y atravesó el bosque hasta abandonar de una vez, y para siempre, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

_Invierno, año 1293_

El tiempo demostraría que Godric había estado equivocado. Salazar era un asesino y se contaban por centenas los muggles asesinados bajo su mano. ¿Por qué tanta masacre? Porque el día en que su hermano fue asesinado a manos de unos muggles, se juró que su falta sería pagada con la sangre de sus iguales y a eso había dedicado su vida entera. Quizá no había llegado a matar a ningún alumno en Hogwarts pero estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en que sus descendientes se encargaran de ello. Les había criado para ello y ahora moría solo, cosechando lo que había cultivado.

Ni sus dos hijos, Magnus y Caesar, ni su hija, Claudia, estaban con él en su lecho de muerte, pero tampoco les quería alrededor, recordándole lo mucho que había fallado en la vida. Porque doscientos años daban para muchos errores. Sabía que no encontraría consuelo en la muerte y lágrimas saladas se desbordaron de sus ojos, pidiendo perdón a las únicas personas a las que había apreciado a lo largo de su vida. No sabía si eso sería suficiente pero ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Rowena, Helga y Godric, antes de que una oscuridad infranqueable se lo llevara. La luz de la vela se apagó en el mismo instante en que su alma escaba de su cuerpo, rogando por un perdón que sabía que no le sería concedido por los hombres.

Quizá, en algún lugar, algún dios se apiadase de ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué, os ha gustado? Mi intención con este fic era ir mostrando cómo degeneraba la relación entre Salazar y los otros fundadores a lo largo de un año, desde invierno hasta otoño. Bueno, supongo que no se cumple un año completo pero entendéis lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? Espero haber conseguido mi cometido y haberlo hecho bien. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre los fundadores así que no estoy segura de si no habré cometido alguna incoherencia. Por cierto, que nadie piense que me refiero a la caza de brujas, desarrollada durante los siglos XIV-XV con lo del hermano de Salazar. Sólo pensé en que podría haberle pasado algo parecido que lo que le pasó a Ariana pero que, en su caso, le prendieran por hacer magia. **

**¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
